


Истории

by miroveha



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Старший братец Кен-тян иногда рассказывал Гоку истории о нижнем мире.





	Истории

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356) by [Spindizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy). 



Старший братец Кен-чан иногда рассказывает Гоку истории о нижнем мире: о местах, где он бывал, о людях, которых там видел, и главное — о местной еде. Иногда, когда Гоку прячется в комнатах Тен-чана, старший братец Кен-чан врывается внутрь и кричит на Тен-чана за его выходки в нижнем мире; так Гоку узнает много нового о Тен-чане и монстрах, хоть старший братец Кен-чан и не собирался ему об этом рассказывать. (К тому же так можно выучить кучу новых слов — но когда он повторяет их Конзену, чтобы спросить, что они значат, Конзен полощет его рот с мылом. Мыло совсем не вкусное.)

Тен-чан рассказывает Гоку истории обо всем, что бы он только ни попросил, а ещё у Тен-чана много книг, где полным-полно других историй: он разрешает Гоку читать их в любое время дня и ночи. Иногда, когда он слушает новую историю, Гоку кажется, будто на самом деле Тен-чан рассказывает ее старшему братцу Кен-чану или Конзену, но после этого Конзен злится, а старший братец Кен-чан о чем-то задумывается, и Гоку уже понял, что и то, и другое не очень хорошо.

(Иногда, когда Тен-чан и старший братец Кен-чан возвращаются из нижнего мира, Гоку может сложить собственные истории из одних лишь запахов на их одежде. Они обычно пахнут огнем или солью — морем, отвечает Тен-чан, когда Гоку спрашивает его об этом; это такая вода, раскинувшаяся до самого горизонта, насколько хватает глаз.

Ещё на их одежде всегда остается запах крови.)

Конзен не рассказывает Гоку историй. Он говорит, что не знает ни одной, а старший братец Кен-чан добавляет: потому что Конзен умеет только подписывать документы и вести себя как угрюмая сволочь, а Тен-чан улыбается, будто знает какой-то секрет.

Так что Гоку хватает Конзена за руку и тащит подальше от стола с бумагами. Он рассказывает ему то, что знал всегда, и то, что узнал совсем недавно, пытаясь наполнить Конзена историями; и когда Гоку в следующий раз прижмется к нему лицом, может быть, Конзен будет пахнуть чем-то ещё, кроме бумаги и воздуха запертых комнат.


End file.
